


A Difference of Temper

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Marc deal with anger differently.</p><p>Written for the "Fire & Ice" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a> (also originally spawned my "Fire & Ice" Tom/Marc WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of Temper

Tom's _nice_. He's nice, laid-back and generous, and it's all too easy to forget that when he blows up, he blows up hard, and when his claws come out, he draws blood.

Marc's anger is cool; he gets quieter and chillier as his fury grows. When they fight – _really_ fight – Tom's fire rages into empty space while Marc's iciness goes ignored, and they both come away wondering why they ever thought this could work.

But in the end, so far, they've managed to temper each other, and someone either cools down or warms enough to say, _Don't go_.

So far.


End file.
